


The hidden talent (And the wonderful gift that came after)

by TartufiBianchi



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Graham's hidden talents, Hannigram - Freeform, ItsStillBeautiful, Kissing, Love, M/M, Music, Piano, Your song, by Elton John, everything that is nice, post wotl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 08:19:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7837315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TartufiBianchi/pseuds/TartufiBianchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will surprises Hannibal with a very sweet talent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The hidden talent (And the wonderful gift that came after)

The house was silent. That was the usual between two and four. A golden rain of sunshine coated every surface, corner and wall. Hannibal knew that very well when he decided to turn that room into the study. Light can carry warmth in almost every aspect of the concept, he thought.

Fingers glided over his drawing. Pencil caught between his fingers for a while. Almost too long. He sighed, he was happy.

_Finally_.

_Absolute Happiness_.

After all that trapped love, hurt and censored. All that hate that had to happen in order for them to evolve. Together. Always together. Even for a man like Hannibal there were many things to learn about himself, but that would only germinate as a need if he ever met his equal. The other side of his coin.

Set in position his pencil started sliding back and forth, idly shadowing a perfect curl falling over his face. The sound of the piano coming from the living room startled him. It was uncommon for Will to put music on. The task was always his, but that was not the strange part, though.

_That song_

He knew it well because they used to play it very often at one of the shops he used to visit in Baltimore many years before and, to be honest, it was some kind of a guilty pleasure.

He frowned. He did not recall an extended intro version, he did not recall having an Elton John CD either, so padding softly to the door he discovered soon enough that the sound was more vivid and real than the one that would come from a CD or LP player.

A bolt of fear was shot down his spine. Was somebody in the house apart from them? 

He took careful steps towards the living room and froze when the sweet and unmistakable voice of Will Graham started to sing.

_Am I dreaming?_

His pace would have been firmer if not for the shaky legs his maniac heart was leaving him with. Curiosity commanded his steps into the living room and his eyes went directly to the piano and the man sitting in front of it.

Will was playing and singing, his eyes on his instantly, as if he was already waiting for him.

_Will…_

He did not talk. He did not dare move. He could only see and feel.

_Were you calling me?_

Will smiled and continued with his private show. Eyes always on Hannibal’s. Fingers expertly caressing the keys, invading the house, his ears, his heart, with a sweet melody.

The light was suddenly not enough. Too opaque. _Nothing shines like you, my beautiful boy._

When the song finished, Will smiled and went back to his usual demeanor. Flushed and shy. He even chuckled.

“I was not aware you could play the piano, nor that you could sing like this” Hannibal said, enjoying the spell dancing between them.

“I guess I was waiting for the right moment to show you” He rose to his feet and took a step towards Hannibal. “Besides, it’s hard with someone like you because you are full of surprises, Hannibal. One needs to have one or two tricks to keep up” His voice was almost a low purr.

_Are you flirting with me, young man?_

“Will… You don’t need to keep up, you are always right beside me” He replied, breathless and in love.

Another layer of blushing delight spread across Will’s cheeks and neck as he stepped in front of him. A courageous hand made its way to Hannibal’s jaw and stroked him tenderly.

“Still. I’ve been wanting to do that for a while. It’s my gift to you. Your song” He smiled again and taking the last step he leaned, bringing their lips together sweetly. Hannibal melted into the kiss and licked into Will’s welcoming mouth with sudden hunger. 

“Thank you, it was beautiful” He puffed through already swollen lips. "But, Elton John?“ He arched a brow.

"I told you… One or two tricks”

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on Tumblr: [tartufibianchi.tumblr](http://tartufibianchi.tumblr.com)


End file.
